Denizen of Chaos (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Chaos= Summary::The demons of fleetingness and uncontrollability descend upon reality. Personality A denizen of chaos is the ultimate in unpredictability. They will randomly decide things that should take a long time to think about in the blink of an eye. Depending on the mood of the denizen, it can be very dangerous to be in the same room as it. At the same time, a denizen can be docile, even if only for a short amount of time. Physical Description A denizen of chaos stands roughly six feet tall when standing with good posture. They usually appear as skinless humans with rippling muscles and solid black eyes. A denizen isn't always necessarily so horrid to behold either. Their eyes can be kind and understanding, and they may try to cover their raw bodies with clothing as to not startle anyone they meet, but no matter how civilized a denizen may appear, they will always relapse and do something rash at an inopportune moment. Relations A denizen of chaos tends not to keep relations with any one being for too long considering their random nature. They will often meet someone, become friends, and then leave the next day, never making contact again. This nature makes it so that when meeting a denizen of chaos, you will never know how they will behave towards you. Alignment A denizen of chaos is always chaotic. Lands It is unknown where denizens of chaos come from, considering that not a single one of them can remember back to where they began existence. They tend not to congregate or settle down in any one place either. They're always on the move, always wandering, no matter what has happened in their lives. Religion Denizens of chaos do not usually have any religion, and any that they do is on very unstable ground. It has been known for a single denizen to change religion three times in a single year, making them horrid clerics. Language A denizen of chaos can speak Common and any language that they have spoken over the last year and a half, any longer than that and they forget the particulars of that language. Names If there's any piece of information that a denizen of chaos can hold onto, it's their name, their name carries an immense amount of weight to them, and they will not tell it to you unless they truly trust you, making it so that if they forget who you are and then run back into you, you will remember the name, and so the denizen will see that you can be trusted. Denizen names vary vastly, making any known name viable for them. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * Denizen of chaos base land speed is 40 feet. * A denizen of chaos is proficient with all simple weapons and with light martial weapons. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * A Denizen of chaos is always chaotic. * Racial Hit Die: A Denizen of Chaos begins with three levels of outsider, which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A Denizen of Chaos's levels in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A Denizen of Chaos receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Speed (Ex): When running, a Denizen of Chaos multiplies it's speed by ×6 instead of the normal ×4, taking the Run feat increases this to ×7 and wearing medium or heavy armor decreases it to ×5. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Dwarven, Elvish, Halfling, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Ignan, Infernal, Orc, Slyvan, and Terran. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race